1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to the field of data content. More particularly, the disclosure relates to the ordering of data content.
2. General Background
Current multichannel video programming distributors (“MVPDs”), e.g. cable and satellite service providers, offer pay per view (“PPV”) and video on demand (“VOD”) services. These services may typically be ordered by the consumer via the MVPD's program guide on the television. Program guides and other television interfaces that utilize a remote control make the searching and ordering process cumbersome. Moreover, consumers frequently experience “sticker shock” when their bill arrives with an amount larger than what was expected as a result of incremental charges incurred from ordering movies.